


It Ends Tonight

by Seal_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Harry, Character Death (Dream), Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, top severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_Potter/pseuds/Seal_Potter
Summary: A grey world that has no hope.  Will the darkness ever end. Post DH, (No Ep)
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	It Ends Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the books/movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story. J.K. Rowling owns Copywrite to all her characters.
> 
> A/N~ Inspired by “It Ends Tonight” By American Rejects.

Harry’s body fallen on a desecrated field of wizarding bodies, broken and pale. Held in the arms of a slender man whose tears flowed like a river in his grief… Just once he wished his dream would end differently, end with life or love. But every night it was the same, those eyes locked to his, dead, hollow and peering back at him. In the distance, he can see the flowing silhouette of the Dark Lord standing over his masterpiece, the death of the entire wizarding world and blood flowing everywhere. Save for him, alone he stands and alone he walks to his death once again.

A groan escaped slim lips, every part of his body ached after his forever dream… one that will never let him go. He prepares for his day, one single task at a time. It seems he is cursed to live the same things over and over. Day in and day out he donned the same clothes, walks the same halls, see the same faces and hears all the same sounds. Every day they kid themselves that they are closer to turning darkness into light. He knows better his dreams tell him what awaits them all. Yet as he turns his eyes on the green orbs of his fated heart’s desire, he always has a sliver of hope that shines in just a single moment to blossom for only a moment.

He turns away to his grey reality and moves on with his day. At the end of the day, he lays down and loses the debate about taking a dreamless sleep. He closes his eyes and hopes tonight it will be different. In the morning he wakes with the hollow reality that nothing has changed.

He is startled out of his routine by a gentle knock on his door. He opens it to see nothing out in the dark stone hallway. He moves back and closes the door. Suddenly he is fully aware of a presence in his room, one he never imagined would ever enter his very dark quarters.

A whisper leaves his thin lips… “Harry…”

His mind tells him he is going crazy, the dreams have finally driven him mad. He turns to go back to his morning routine, only to have his hand captured by a thicker one hovering in mid-air.

He turned towards the hand. The warmth flows through his arm covering all of him. The room is no longer dark when he sees the room fall away and Harry is there staring at him. There is no disdain swimming in the large green eyes, only something he cannot read.

“Severus… it ended long ago… can you let it go? Let me help, I cannot bear to watch this.” Harry’s words mean something but he can’t put his finger on the reality of them. Harry’s hand travels up to his shoulder. Bringing with it just a subtle feeling that tries to pull him, an anchor.

“Severus look at me!” Harry’s voice was pleading.

Severus looked down, and the green eyes grew from young to old in a mere moment. Everything seemed to fade into a crisper reality. His room was clearer, his eyes were revived from a haze that seemed to have held him at bay. He looked back at Harry, no longer a boy.

“We won.. Severus, we won… come back to us… to me.” Harry’s eyes held grief, Severus knew the same grief at the end of every dream every night. There was something he was supposed to grasp, but the disdain he was so used to had disappeared… Everything seemed to change...

“Your static mind ends tonight… so help me.” Harry stated with such finality. And he reached up and pulled the slender man down to him and kissed him.

Everything fell away, the room, the air, the world… It was a swirl of memories and pictures. Nagini, the Dark Lord, and Harry. The boy stood over him, collecting his tears… But then there was more, their lips touched as Harry breathed into him, and a hand was shocking his heart, pulse by pulse, his dark hazed sight slipped for just a moment, but then returned. So many hands and faces swam around him. And then dreams ever the same.. and his day never changed until now. Now with fire flowing through him… Salvation at last.

Saving arms wrapped around him and laid him down. Tears flowed over his face, yet he could barely move to reciprocate the actions. Sleep took him once more.

There was nothing but warmth and darkness. No evil silhouette on the horizon. Just green eyes lifting him from the darkness. Beckoning him with so much care. He felt strangled but fought against everything to follow where they were leading. To the light, away from the darkness that was ever-present.

Severus woke, for the first time in what felt like ages. He turned in the arms that held him. His eyes fell on the sleeping form of Harry Potter. The man was unmistakable, but it seemed he had missed some years. The arms surrounding him were covered in a dark green cardigan sweater, that felt warm and soft. He stared at the face before him, a touch of stubble highlighted a strong jawline. Glasses askew, and dark hair falling about the familiar face.  
He reached a hand up, barely moving one of the arms holding him, to flick a strand of hair out of the way. Green eyes opened to stare into his own. He held his breath. Then a smile shattered his heart once again after all this time. 

“Welcome back Severus. I have missed your biting tongue and your company.” Harry spoke with a husky tone.

Severus smiled, looking down upon Harry’s lips. He tried to talk but found his voice quite diminished.

Harry’s smile faltered for just a bit. “We have to work on getting your voice back, you haven't talked in four years. I have not left your side for a day… Tell me, or show me that you want me to stay… I have grown quite attached you see… when you can’t berate me, you are a hard man to leave.”

Severus noted the hint of hope. He lifted his hand to touch Harry’s face, he traced it with his fingers, enjoying the look on Harry’s face as he did so. He closed his eyes and leaned to touch his lips to those he had dreamed about so often. He was rewarded with his salvation at the tip of his tongue.

Their tongues tangled, and he shivered down to his toes. He would not question the fates, he pressed Harry closer to his body as he moved his hand down to find it’s way under the cardigan. He hissed into his lover’s mouth as his hand found skin. Heated skin and he moved, dragging them to sit up... He dragged the offending garment over Harry’s head and breathed deeply the scent of Harry as the cardigan was whisked away. It was a subtle scent, but one of pure wild air and something just on the edge of harsh… He just stared back into captivating green eyes, letting his hands feel the soft skin. Satin was hardly a justifiable word to describe the texture of Harry’s skin. Severus closed his eyes as he marveled in the beauty of the moment.

Their lips met and Severus drank in the flavor of this intriguing man. He smiled when Harry gasped as he nipped at plump lips. Severus pushed his greatest desire back down into the bed, his life was no longer grey. It was sensual and bursting with color, the inky blackness of Harry’s hair, the deep emerald of the most exquisite eyes, and the pink of lips as they gasped. Severus was overwhelmed by sensation as he pressed his clothed body against the thicker body below him. His hands fumbled with cloth and he grunted his disapproval. Harry laughed and just waved his hand into a weaving pattern.

Severus was gasping for breath as every nerve ending blazed as he was suddenly skin to skin against Harry. His Harry was not unaffected but seemed to groan out his pleasure at the contact as well, sending Severus into a deeper ache of need.  
“I can’t wait...I need you, Severus…” Harry’s voice was a bit strangled.

Severus took his time despite Harry’s pleas. He let his hands feel each expanse of skin as he continued to thrust his erection up against Harry’s. They were slick with the fluid leaking, Harry grunted and Severus was pleased. He let his body shift lower as his fingers tap-danced their way down Harry’s chest. He grasped the heated shaft and heard the whimpers.

“Oh… merlin… Sev….”

Severus could not mutter the needed spells, his own throat still aching with misuse. He licked his fingers and looked up when Harry groaned. Green eyes were locked on to him and slightly glazed. He licked up and down his fingers again and was rewarded with another delicious moan. Severus lowered his fingers and circled the tight ring. Harry bucked back against them. He was slow, as he spit on Harry’s winking hole, and a finger slid in, slickened by his saliva.

“Oooooo” Harry moaned and pressed back… “Lubricado”

Severus felt his finger slick with a thicker lubricant and it slid in and out with more ease. He added a second and the tightness let up into a more relaxed feeling. “Now… Sev..” Harry begged…

Severus looked on the writhing form of his lover, wanting to cement the reality in his mind. Harry’s eyes met his and he was filled with such love and hope…

Severus slid into the tight hole and his own moans were mixed in with Harry’s. His throat burned from the sounds, but it was muted by the sheer pleasure of sinking into the heated heaven of Harry.

There was no long thrusting, holding out into the wee hours. Harry’s grip was tight forcing him to move and when he did, darkness was lit up by the fireworks inside him as he shattered upon the second thrust, and a gravelly cry of “Harry!” was torn from his throat. He emptied himself against the tight heated walls. And started heaving from loss of breath. Harry’s own release was evident on his chest. Harry’s arms reached out for him and he went willingly.

“Rest Severus… we have all the time in the world.” Harry’s voice was beautiful. It was the key to his salvation…

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and Kudos


End file.
